kiddnapped
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: the second story to dreams: the nightmare queen is kidnapped


It's been a few months since after the wedding and things couldn't be better. Pitch was eveing beeing socible.  
Dream sat out side in the garden whale Pitch was out doing his thing. In the days since she was reborn she found that she could control shadows like Pitch could and create dreams and inspier peopple to make and do creative things.  
But what she really liked to do was to create daydreams. Why not let Pitch and Sandy have the night. There were plenty of daydreamers out there. She took a deep breth, and looked up at the moon and smiled. The man in the moon wold some times talk with her and sometimes ask her to interfear with Pitches nightmares.  
Only when he got out of controll she would ues her powers to thin out the bad dreams and not make them so scarry. Needless to say Pitch would through a fit,but all she had to do was kiss him and he'd calm right down. And as he had said many times if his queen wanted anything all she had to do was ask. Welp today she was going to ask him if she could venture out of there home.  
She loves being in the garden don't get her wrong, but she feels so caged up. All she wants to do is go out to the human world for a bit , he could even come with her if he was so scared someting bad would happen. She just wants to get out and walk around in a park or something. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the screech of Pitch's night mare." Here we go,it's now or never." She gatherd up all the curage she could muster and prepared her self for the fight she was knew was coming.  
Pitch arived home and called out for Dream when she didn't respond he started getting nervus. Untill she came down the stars. " Soory love i was in the garden." " It's freezing out what were you doing out there, you could get sick." She shrugged just addmiering Jack's handy work." She stood there with her arms at her back and bighting her lip. Pitch took off his heavey cloak and trund to her. " Ok what is it?" "What?" " You always stand like that when you want to ask me something" Busted in the time they were married he lard to read her well." well i uhm,..." "You want to go out." Yep,can read her like a book. " Yes." "why?" " Because I'm copted up here, I want to go out and -" "NO!" "But" "NO!" she stood there and gave him the best poutty face she could. He looked at her. God did he hate to see her unhappy. Pitch sighed in defeat. " Alright, tomorrow you can come out with me." Dream face lit right up and she huged him " Thank you , Thank you Thank you!" " Ok , Ok for now lets get something to eat and get a good rest." The next night just before sunset Pitch as promesed took Dream with him. She met up with Jack and Sandy to Pitches dismay. Afer spending some time with them Pitch took Dream's arm and drug her off with her waveing by to the two guardains. Pitch tought her some more about controling shadows and dreams. to which she seemed to be a very fast learner. As night became dawn Pitch and Dream headed home but stoped to watch the sun rise. As they made there way back home dream lost in a daydream walked off the path away from Pitch. Wich was afaital misstake. As soon as she her foot touched the shadows that surounded them. She was grabed! A huge dream deamon had grabed her and tight to run off. But as soo as he touched her Pitch was right there cyith in hand. " Let her go!" the deamon just laughed.  
And Pitch with one swing cut off one of it's arms." Do you know who I am?. I'M THE NIGHTMARE KING YOU FOUL OAF! With that Pitch lunged at the deamon but the deamon yelled out and through Dream up in the air Pitch tried to jump up to catch her but the deamon stoped him and before she hit the ground a winged deamon snached her up and flew off with her. The deamon that help Pitch down picked him up and smashed his head hard on the ground nocking him out before running off to join the winged deamon. Pitch woke up to muffled voices.  
" Hey he's waking up." As got his barings he could make out the voices then opened his eyes to see he was right. It was the guardians. Then he jumped to his feet, a little dizzy and shouted " DREAM!, DREAMWALKER!" He tried to run but bumped into North." Easy Pitch." "NO, DREAM THEY TOOK HER! " We know mate." " what?" " The man in the moon told us and were here t help you find her." Said tooth fluttering next to Pitch. " So were do we beging?" asked Jack. Pitch stood and somoned all of his nightmares and minnions, anything in his power realy and said one comand "FIND HER!" with a sworll of darkness they left to find Dream. The gardians used all the man power they could spare as well. Pitch and the guardains left to do the same.  
Dream was tosted down agenst the wall nocking her off balace. Several times she tried to get away but the deamons awlays stoped her. And she couldn't tellaport they did something to her that weakened her. ( Oh god Pitch where are you!) she called out in her mind as pain shot through her as the winged deamon kicked her hard in the side. Finaly they left her to do whatever deamons do. But she knew they'll be back and god knows what they'll do. Pitch whent so far to find her as to make seven dubblegaggers. He and the guardians left no stone untruned. Finaly after afew hours one of Pitch's maers had found the two deamons sitting out side the entrce of a larg cave.  
As soon as the mare found it, it left to tell it's master. By now Pitch was pulling out his hair but when yell saw hi mare running up to him he was fluded by hope.  
" Where is she?" And looked into the mare's mind seeing what it saw. " FOUND HER !" He yelled to Bunny and North. They had slpit up into tw grups Bunny, North and Pitch then Jack, Sandy,and Tooth. So Pitch took off running followed by Bunny and North. When they got there they saw only one deamon at the entrce. " i thought you said there were two mate." " There are two where the other is I have a geuss."  
" Alright mate I'll take care of that guy and you two can sneek in." With that Bunny jummped from there hiding spot and ran at the deamon. As Bunny kept the deamon busy North and Pitch went in. As they surched the cave they hit afew dead ends. It wasn't untill they heard a scream that made Pitch's blood run cold. " Dream.." They raced to the sound and when they arived at a cavern the sight they saw made boath there harts stop.  
There was the same deamon that had atcaked them standing over a weak and scard. Her dress ripped to shreds her brests all but showing. And the only thoughts raceing thought pitch's mind (OH HELL NO,!) Dream was his and no one touches whats his! Just as the deamon bent down to touch her Pitch sprong into action! Jummping inbetween Dream and the deamon blocking the deamon's hand with his cyth. North jumed in and nocked the deamon out. By the time they came out of the cave to meet Bunny" Hey mates how's it going did ya find her-" He stoped at the sight of the woman that Pitch carried in his arms. " Cricy, poor love." Pitch as much as he didn't want to gave Dream over to North and told him and Bunny to get her somewere safe and that he would find them. When asked what he was going to do Pitch just gave them a sick and twisted smile " I'm going to teach them a lession not to mess with what is mine." He said his voice comeing out like venom.  
After that the two guardiands left leving Pitch alone with what ever dark deed he was about to do. Not that they blamed him. About an hour later Pitch came to the pole to see his love asleep. He left the room he had somehing he had to do,even if it descusted him. In the middle of the work shop were all the guardians. Before anything else he had to...thank them... North told Pitch that as soon as they all got here Tooth looked at and treated Dreams woulnds.  
Pitch clared his throught " I want to say ...Thank...You. For everything." They were speachless never would they thought they would hear him say that. He disapaered into the shadows then came back out holding a peaceful sleeping Dream oveusly have a sweet dream thanks to Sandy no dught. As pitch went to leave Jack spoke up" So what did you do with thoses guys?" He slowly turnd to the winter spirit "Oh, I toght them a lession the'ed never foget. (smile) I'm not the nightmare king for nothing,and what idid no one will ever try to harm her agen!"  
With that he walked off into the shadows. Leaving five very scared and coreus gardians.  
the end. 


End file.
